


How to be a Heartbreaker

by Icovellavna



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icovellavna/pseuds/Icovellavna
Summary: SongficSong: How to be a Heartbreaker by MarinaAllaeden's line of work, his life, is far too busy to fall in love with people. He can have his fun of course, but he can't stay.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	How to be a Heartbreaker

_ Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun _

_ But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run _

"You're not staying?"

Green eyes turned to look at brown eyes. A young woman lay naked entangled in sheets. She rose up on her hands, looking at the other confused and slightly hurt. The tall elf, Allaeden, hummed softly, tying his red hair back.

“Apologies my dear, I’m afraid I cannot.” A disarming smile is sent her way.

_ Rule number two, just don't get attached to _

_ Somebody you could lose _

“Let’s run away.”

“Run away? Where would we go?” The redhead sent the other man a teasing grin.

“I don’t know. Anywhere. We could get away from everything for a while. No need to worry about anything.”   
  


A small hum, “Perhaps.”

_ So le-let me tell you _

The door creaks as it opens, a red haired elf slipping out in the night.

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker _

_ Boys they like a little danger _

_ We'll get him falling for a stranger _

_ A player, singing I lo-lo-love you _

Lips meet lips in a soft kiss. The moon high, shining around their hiding spot in the alleyway. Every chance to be caught igniting a sense of thrill and excitement in both of them.

_ A player, singing I lo-lo-love you _

“Do you love me?”   
  


“Of course I do.”

_ How to be a heartbreaker _

_ Boys they like the look of danger _

_ We'll get him falling for a stranger _

_ A player, singing I lo-lo-love you _

“Wait where are you going?”

A sigh from the redhead, “You know I cannot stay.”

“Yeah but… but I thought you loved me!”

“I do.”

_ At least I think I do _

The door slams behind him as he leaves.

_ 'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you _

A soft cry.

A low sigh.

_ Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek _

_ But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat _

The young man looks at the elf in pure bliss, hand in hand with him. He’s young and eager. 

Allaeden looks at him, seemingly feeling the same as he leans forward to capture the human in a kiss.

_ Rule number four, gotta be looking pure _

_ Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more _

A soft kiss turning heated, hands tugging red hair before the elf pulls back, turning to walk out.

“You’ll be back?”

“Perhaps.”

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker _

_ Boys they like a little danger _

_ We'll get him falling for a stranger _

_ A player, singing I lo-lo-love you _

“You know I love you.”

“Do you!? Do you really?!” The woman looks at Allaeden, anger on her face and sadness in her eyes, “Because I just caught you trying to sneak out. I just found out you’re a thief! A criminal! Do I really know anything about you?!”

_ How to be a heartbreaker _

_ Boys they like the look of danger _

_ We'll get him falling for a stranger _

_ A player, singing I lo-lo-love you _

“...no.”

_ At least I think I do _

He leaves before she calls the guards.

_ 'Cause I lo-lo-love you _ _   
_ _   
_ Before she can get pulled into his career choice any further.

_ Girls, we do, whatever it will take _

_ 'Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two _

He sits in a tavern, drink in his hand. He’s not sure what he’s drinking anymore, he just knows it’s strong. Strong enough to blur images. For now at least.

_ So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing _

_ In love again, ba-abe _

“You’re not staying?”

A low chuckle and a grin, “Apologies. But no.”

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker _

_ Boys they like a little danger _

_ We'll get him falling for a stranger _

_ A player, singing I lo-lo-love you _

“You’re not staying?”

A wry grin, “No.”

_ How to be a heartbreaker _

He slips out the door before the question can even be asked.

_ Boys they like the look of danger _

“Allaeden! There you are! I wanted to introduce you to my friend. She’ll be staying with me for awhile.” The half-elf brushed her blue hair out of her eyes, looking at him with an excited grin.

“I do not get a say?”   
  
“Nope!”

_ We'll get him falling for a stranger _

“This is Arel!”

Green eyes meet silver. A small figure hiding behind the excited half-elf, blonde hair falling in front of her face as if that will shield her anymore from him. A shy wave.

_ A player, singing I lo-lo-love you _

He holds out his hand, “Arel, I am hello Allaeden.”

_ 'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you _

A mistake.

_ At least I think I do _

But not a bad one.


End file.
